User blog:Arvin30p/Random Shenanigans 13.5 - Just the two of us
Prologue: I am currently looking at the list that Sazanami gave me, her eyes were slightly teary and her hair was undone for some reason. "Master." I noticed that her lips were slightly redder that it was a few hours ago suggest that she have put some lipstick on just to make her lips redder for that instance. However, something really feels off about her today that warrants me the right to ask, yet no words comes out of my mouth as of this moment. That is because before I knew it, her lips were touching mine and she tried to switch gears this early. Before I know it, I was caught up with her pace and started returning back the love she is giving me at that moment. But as I am slowly letting down my defenses, I felt a presence nearby. Sazanami and I noticed it and we decided to capture the perpetrator, but... that said person able to run away before we made an action. "The door is not locked..." Sazanami fixes her hair and wipes the lipstick stain on her face while checking the door. "I guess we got carried away a bit there. By the way Sazanami, what is with today that you wanted to kiss me so badly?" "Master hasn't been kissing me for quite some time... I missed it." Somehow, It pricks my heart to remember that I haven't got the time to entertain my wife's demands "Well then, tonight will be a night for the two of us then." I pull Sazanami closer to me and she blushed after she gets close to me. "I shall pursue the intruder tomorrow. Is this fine with you?" I asked Sazanami as I caress her hair. "Yeah. I think you know who saw us already." "Indeed." It was now 6 in the evening and the lights around the naval base started to light up. We decided to wait a bit and do more work before we started spending our night together. As for the intruder, she shall be dealt tomorrow. Kamoi and Akitsushima The two girls have met in the middle of the hallway. Akitsushima is currently carrying her Nishiki-Tatei who has grown attached to her. However... The Flying boat jumped (?) towards Kamoi's direction. "Oh my, what a familiar face. I remember using him too." Akitsushima's face pales as her trusted pal has jumped bandwagons. "Idiotic Tatei-chan!!!" ('Tatei-chan no baka!' if you want the jap lines) Akitsushima run away from the scene leaving Kamoi and the Flying Boat behind. The flying boat looked at Kamoi. Kamoi smiled and pets the boat. "You must be cherished by Akitsushima-san. I am quite envious. However, with my current levels; I have no capabilities to launch you. I am sorry for letting you down." Even though the flying boat can't reply back to her, Kamoi understood what the flying boat's is trying to say to her. "Oh well... I know we have fun. But it's time for you to go back to where you came from." Kamoi places the flying boat on the floor and the flying boat started up its engine to fly towards the place where Akitsushima is at that moment. Kamoi watched how the flying boat flew towards her owner. The next day... "Kamoi-san, you can use Catalina-chan too. Don't worry. I am not mad at you." "Don't worry Akitsushima-san, Anyways... I am still a fleet oiler so I still can't carry those boats. But don't worry. I'll get stronger so that we can fight at the same time. So, let's be friends?" Akitsushima's eyes shone brightly. It was due to the fact that asides from her, there is someone who can now share the stories how awesome her Tatei-chan is. And even so, she appreciated the fact that someone made friends with her despite of her being called useless. "Oh right Akitsushima-san; I heard that there are rumors that you are useless." Akitsushima cried after hearing that from Kamoi. And it took an hour before those tears subside. Kunashiri's notes Kunashiri keeps a note every time she has good or bad experience inside the naval base and she faithfully write notes at least once a day. Shimushu who is her sister ship and her roommate too knew the existence of the notebook. However, Shimushu noticed change on her sister's smile every time she came back from her sorties. "I wonder if something happened. But Kuna-chan won't be telling me anyways. I wonder if Eto-chan knows." Shimushu's train of thought brought her to where Etorofu is at that time which is at the German dorm looking for a submarine named U-511. However, the said submarine is already known as a Ro and Etorofu has no inkling about that transformation. "Eto-chan, can I ask you a question?" Shimushu waved her hands to let Etorofu see it and as she had caught the latter's attention, she managed to start the communication between them. "Is it about Kuna-chan? Sorry, I only know that she smiles from time to time, but asides from that; there is nothing much I can help you with." Shimushu thought that it was somewhat pointless to ask Etorofu, but since she did mention about the general mood of Kunashiri to whom she is not a stranger of, she thought that her team mates must have known something. Of course, as a gratitude to Etorofu, Shimushu needs to properly thank Etorofu for telling her something. "Thanks Eto-chan, I better ask her teammates then if they know something." "Take care~" Etorofu waved her hand back and forth as she watches her friend and colleague disappears in the hallway. |---| Shimushu asked the people who were with Kunashiri during sorties and all they said is that she is truly a great ship and thus she needs to be treated properly by the Admiral to whom Shimushu finds to be an interesting folk. But, Shimushu fears the monster that stays beside him. But deep in her thoughts, she needs to do it. She needs to know the truth. After all, the smile she always saw is not a normal smile. It's a smile that would immediately tell someone that the person smiling is in-love. I back down now, I might not find another chance for me to do this. And so, she decided to head into the lion’s den to ask a great sage. |---| It was totally luck when she arrived to find the Admiral is alone. It was already around 4 when she managed to keep her knees from shaking. And so, with her gathered courage; she stormed the Admiral's office to ask something that is worth 100 points in an exam. |---| "Oh, about Kuna being happy every now and then. It's pretty simple, I just praised her for the work she has done and I am quite happy at her results. I can't wait until you and Etorofu get your turns too." The Admiral who is currently wearing his business smile answered Shimushu as if he has foreseen it. (Of course, how can he not notice it if he saw Shimushu shaking outside for 2 hours?) "I see. Commander, how was Kuna-chan to you?" The Admiral pats Shimushu's head as a sign that he recognizes her concern towards her, though the Admiral had misinterpreted the question. "Let's see, she is still as prideful as ever. At least, we are on a level where we can talk cordially. She and Sazanami have made amends only yesterday so I guess everything is fine now." (So did the Lion recognize my sister as her rival?) Those words were flashed inside of her mind as she heard the Admiral's words about her sister Kunashiri. "Commander, please take care of my little sister from now on." Shimushu bowed her head as she let the Admiral take the reins regarding to Kunashiri's future." Shimushu immediately exits after she made that bow. |---| Later that evening, Shimushu is happily humming a song which she heard from a certain idol inside the base. Etorofu who was also inside the room, who happens to be their roommate, too asked Shimushu why she is happy. "Shi-chan, why are you happy?" "Well, I am happy because Kuna-chan has been working hard. I am so proud of her." "You sounded like an adult." Indeed, they were still like young kids after all. "Anyways, I wonder when it will be our turn?" "Hmm..." Before Shimushu can answer Etorofu's question, the door opens and Kunashiri walks towards her bed. "Kuna-chan?" The two immediately approached her and they saw Kunashiri crying. Etorofu and Shimushu decided to console her first before asking her anything so that any emotional wound would not open when they got the turn in asking. And even so, Kunashiri stood up and wrote something on her notes and after writing some words, she went back to her bed and started to make sleep. Etorofu and Shimushu decided to wait a bit until they open the notes in order for them not to get Kunashiri's wrath. And so, with few hours has passed, they decided to open the note. May 16, 2017 Day: Hiro said that I am good; I wonder if he is praising me to this point due to his admiration for my escort abilities. Oh well... I better make him praise me more until every words he says speaks nothing but praise to me~♥. Afternoon: Hiro told me that my skill was a cheat, but... He wants to rely on me more now. What is this feeling that I feel when he started to say those words? Night: I was a fool; I know that those two had some kind of relationship. But, why did I feel so hurt when I saw them kiss? I wonder why my tears won't stop falling. Shimushu and Etorofu felt that the Pandora’s box has been opened as they read those words. In the end, it was indeed what Shimushu have thought about. But why didn't she saw this coming? "Eto-chan, we better go to sleep then." "Yeah. There is nothing we can do on Kuna-chan's problem." "Yeah. Even though I was her sister. I have nothing to say on her troubles." Shimushu closed the pages of the note and she put it back to where it was and arranges the things to the way she first saw it. That way, she won't be suspecting of reading the note. "Even though Kuna-chan is the same mental age as us, Kuna-chan has taken a step becoming an adult..." All Shimushu can do from now on is to support her heart-broken sister. |---| The Morning came and Kunashiri noticed that her two roommates were quite supportive to her and asking her if she is alright. "I am alright. In the end, Hiro will continue to praise me that he won't be able to live without me." And so, As Kunashiri steps out of the room; She met with the Admiral who is waiting for her in the outside. "Hiro!? What are you...?” "Let's talk, but not here." Kunashiri nodded and she silently followed the Admiral towards their destination. Shimushu and Etorofu watches Kunashiri walks with the Admiral. They knew that they need to support her no matter what happens. Kasuga Maru Every day, Kasuga Maru (no, she is not yet Taiyou) wakes up early in the morning to make Rice balls. "Today is always a good day to please the Admiral♪" Kasuga Maru's hands were small, but the food she makes was all from her heart. She knew right from the moment she saw the Admiral that he is the only person that can make her heart throb like no one else. But even so, Kasuga Maru's plan of simple act of enticing the Admiral is not always a smooth sail. "I wonder if the Pink Oni is awake." Since Kasuga Maru is well aware on Sazanami's waking schedule; if she doesn't hurry in making those rice balls, she will lose her only chance of feeding the Admiral and get the early points to where no shipgirl has ever thought of. (rather, they were all asleep due to the fact that they stayed up late.) Kasuga Maru has finished her preparations and she started to deliver her food towards the Admiral who is currently sipping his hot cocoa. But, this time; she felt that Sazanami is already inside so her mission is already considered failed but... "Kasuga Maru." Sazanami sees her as she also headed to the same direction as her. "I do not mean to..." But before Kasuga Maru can even say what she wanted to say, Sazanami took Kasuga Maru's other supply and she lets her walk beside her as she let her went towards the Admiral's office. "Just this once. I find your treats delicious after all; can you teach me how to make some? If you comply, I will let you continue this." Kasuga Maru smiled as if someone has heard her prayers to let her continue doing this. As the two enter the Office, the Admiral invited Kasuga Maru to eat with them. He has some food in his personal cooler. "But to think you always do this every day for me. I am very thankful for your charity." "It's nothing. After all, I want to be some use to the Admiral after all." Sazanami just munch on the breakfast as she listened to their conversation. Even though she can always join the conversation, she felt that it was unnecessary since it was only normal talks. "Kasuga Maru, why do you do this every day?" Kasuga Maru fidgets a bit and the she looks up to the Admiral and have some light blush on her face as she answered that question to the Admiral. "Of course, it's necessary to impress my future husband." Normally, Sazanami would be growing a horn now as she heard that word, but since she is eating, she needed to respect the food and the one that made it. "Sorry, I can't accept your offer after all." The Admiral successively dodged Kasuga Maru's answer as if he knows that it's coming to his face. Kasuga Maru smiled as she saw the Admiral happily eats the food she makes. "Admiral, I shall be keeping up with my advances." "Bring it. Sazanami... eh?" Even though Sazanami can be tolerant at times, when she has finished eating her share of the meal, there is nothing to stop her once her rage has reached sky high. Kasuga Maru immediately diffuses Sazanami's hot fuse by promising that she won't be teasing the Admiral once she has eaten her fill. But even so, Sazanami who was a while ago an Oni becomes someone she can talk with. "Very well. Master, Kasuga Maru and I will be doing something at the kitchen so please come see us when it's lunch. For now, please settle the score to the little intruder last night." "I will." The Admiral kisses Sazanami's lips as he bid her farewell. Kasuga Maru witnessed it and her face was all red due to what she saw. The two went on their way while leaving the Admiral behind. "So Kasuga Maru, did you just imagined yourself kissing Master?" "yes..." "Very well, I think you do have a chance. But I am not yet giving any approval to it." "Okay. Looks like I have to convince the legal wife too." And the two started talking like friends as they walk towards the kitchen. Warm War My name is Gangut and I came from the place where being strong is everything, though maybe that philosophy doesn't apply to real life now. I want to say that only strong people have the right to rule the world. However, Russia is not the center of the world... "Sigh, I guess this is what happens when people are blinded with too much power and when they tried to reach a power that is out of their reach." I am currently eating my breakfast on the mess hall. Usually, the food I eat here is so delicious that I often ask for seconds. And normally, I see a lot of people eat a lot. One example of that is the carrier duo who keeps on asking for seconds. (Akagi and Kaga?) Anyways, I always have one problem whenever I eat alone. "Hey Newbie." It was a voice of a girl I hated on an instinct. "What is it, slutty US Battleship?" "What did you told me!?" "Iowa-san, I am sure she didn't mean to say those words." The other one is a girl who shares the same nationality with Iowa, though I feel no hostility against her. "Indeed Saratoga. However, I never intended to praise her at all." "Why you..." But before Iowa can lay her hands on me she was immediately dragged away by Saratoga who seems to know her tendencies. And with the troublemaker gone... "Can I share seats with you?" this time it was from my Comrade Veriny was carrying a tray of food. "I don't mind. aren't you usually with your sister?" "Akatsuki is... never mind." It seems that Veriny and Akatsuki had a little misunderstanding. I better help out when the time comes. I silently watch Veriny as she started eating her breakfast A few minutes later, her sister came and picks her up. Veriny apologize to her and the older sister apologizes too. In the end, things have unfolded without my intervention at all. I guess they are all good kids. "Gangut-san. Are you free for training today?" This time, the one calling me was a young carrier named Kasuga Maru. She had a lot of potential within her and I give her advice from time to time on how she should become a strong woman. "I am free. Say, how is your mission?" "I have successfully managed to integrate myself into the Lion's den." Surprisingly, this girl is too good. "Anyways, the Admiral also asked me if you are having fun right now." Supposedly, the Admiral who has rescued me is a man I really respected. For such, he has managed to make this place a warm place to live despite the lurking darkness that surrounds it and the eccentricities of the people here. "Yeah, it's so much fun." And so, Kasuga Maru and I went to the training grounds to where our opponent awaits us. Kunashiri and the Admiral I waited for Kunashiri to come out of her room, the reason for that was because of personal reasons. "Kunashiri, We need to talk" "yes..." And I let her follow me towards the rooftop in order for others not to hear our conversation. I have already assigned Mikazuki to guards the perimeter just in case. I looked Kunashiri who can't look me at the eyes. "Kunashiri, Are you at the office between 5:50 PM to 6:00 PM?" "Of course no, who do you take..." But before Kunashiri can finish speaking what she wanted to say, she saw a scary expression from the Admiral's face. "are you sure?" "Sorry, I saw it all. Please forgive me." Kunashiri started to cry after she begs for forgiveness. "I see. Anyways, sorry for not locking the door." "Eh? You are not mad?" The admiral wipes Kunashiri's eyes with the handkerchief he is using. "Of course not, it was a simple oversight on our part. Anyways, can I ask you something?" "What is it?" Kunashiri wipes her tears as she listens to the Admiral's question. "Why were you crying back then?" "Eh?" Kunashiri froze as she heard those words from the Admiral's mouth. Deep in her mind, she remembered the nightmare she had last night as when she tried to tell the Admiral what she feels, the Admiral would only mock her and hurt her with words that hit deep inside of her young heart But before Kunashiri can speak a work to the Admiral, the Admiral has already made his move by hugging her. "It's alright if you feel like you don't understand anything at all. After all, some of them have been in that stage already." After the Admiral uttered those words to Kunashiri, all of her doubts and fears have been dispelled like those worries were nothing to begin with. And so, to make sure that Kunashiri would totally trust his words, The Admiral kissed Kunashiri's hand as an assurance from him. "My lady, can you tell me what the meaning of your tears is?" Kunashiri smiled and she wiped her tears away with the handkerchief the Admiral has given her. "I still don't understand it at all. I know that I wanted you to make you recognize me since my war effort is quite unimpressive. But when you started praising me for those little things I have done... I feel like a part of me who hated you started to like you a bit. And when I saw you and your secretary kissed passionately, it hit me that what I feel is something that is beyond me. I am still immature and nothing more but a kid to you. Hiro, can you teach this immature me to grow into an elegant lady?" The Admiral understood what Kunashiri has told him and he has understood her intentions from every bits of info he has retrieve from the time he kissed her hand. He knows that Kunashiri's words were somewhat counts as a confession and does make up a kind wish that he can do. But he also knows that it's not yet time for him to decide those matters. "Thanks Kunashiri. But for now, I will let you know that you can become someone great by doing your work. Of course I do recognize your efforts and all. However, the feelings you have are still in its infancy. I don't want to rob you the liberty to choose later so I'll keep that confession of yours as an act of admiration. Kunashiri, I’ll continue to monitor your growth then and when you think your feelings hasn't changed since then, then I should talk with you once again." "So it's a no?" Kunashiri dropped her shoulders as she realized that what she wanted might be futile after all. "It's more of a conditional No. But, I'll give you a chance to think things through. If you think you are ready, you can speak those words once again." As if Kunashiri returns back to her senses, she felt embarrassed as she understood what the Admiral is trying to make her say. "Idiot, who would want to confess to a loser like you, Humpf." Kunashiri turned her back on the Admiral, however her face betrays the words she said to the Admiral since her face is filled with joy. Kunashiri exits the rooftop by taking the door towards the naval base leaving the Admiral behind. As soon as Kunashiri is out of sight, a shadow appears beside the Admiral. "You look quite happy Commander." The shadow's identity is Mikazuki all along. "Why not? Her personality is almost the same as Kasumi." "You are a sadist, aren't you?" "Not really. But I love seeing their expression when they motivate themselves. Also, I do find it cute." "Idiot..." Mikazuki tried imitating Kasumi to find out if the Admiral will woo her over. The Admiral smiled and pats her head for the admiration for her effort. "Mikazuki is such a good girl; you don't need any effort to make yourself lovable." "liar..." Mikazuki grabs the Admiral's hand and she started to drag him back to the office since she was ordered to retrieve the Admiral once his talk is over. Epilogue: 2 sides Kasuga Maru and Kunashiri met in the mess hall during lunch break. "Oh!?" (Kasuga Maru) "Oh!?" (Kunashiri) In an instant they felt the air of rivalry flowing between then. After the two have cross paths, they went on their different ways. |---| And the Admiral saw it all happens along with Sazanami and Samidare who joined him for lunch. "Did I just see a rivalry being formed today?" Sazanami had a big grin on her face as she looks at Sazanami who can't help but giggle at what she saw while the Admiral made a comment about that. "Master, do you remember the time Samidare and I have a hidden competition?" Sazanami wrap her arms around the admiral. "Indeed. Anyways Samidare, I know that you two were still in the middle of a competition right?" Samidare nodded as she wraps her arms around Admiral. "Umm... I can't move." "Please bear with us Master." "Yup~♪" And so, with the meeting of the two girls who happens to confess their feelings to the admiral, another rivalry has formed and a new friendship will start. Sooner or later, the Admiral will face a greater dilemma. - end. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Derivative Literature Category:Fanfic